1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an insulation displacement connection (IDC) connector, and more especially to an IDC connector for terminating external cables and reliably positioning the cables therein thereby reducing the space occupied by the cables.
2. The Related Art
An IDC connector is a kind of connector with IDC contacts that displace insulation of cables and then make electrical connection with conductors enwrapped by the insulation.
Traditional IDC connector assembly comprises an IDC connector and a plurality of external cables terminated thereto. The IDC connector generally includes an insulative housing which defines a plurality of contact receiving slots and a plurality of electrical IDC contacts that pierce into and electrically connect the cables when contacts are inserted in the contact receiving slots.
When the traditional IDC connector assembly is installed in an electronic device, the cables usually need to be bent to connect other electrical components located in a different position of the electronic device. However, the bent cables extend by outer surfaces of the IDC connector, which occupies a considerable large space. Furthermore, the IDC connector has no special positioning mechanism to position the cables, thereby creating the problem that the cables may be wiggled and twisted frequently which can result in that the cables are liable to depart from the IDC connector or other electrical components.